emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5579 (9th April 2010)
Plot Zak refuses to allow Olena to attend Lisa's homecoming party, and a cash-strapped Natasha offers John and Moira the chance to buy the farm. Marlon tries to hide his disappointment when he discovers Rhona is moving on, and Cain tries to curb Charity's spending spree. While they work, Rhona tells Paddy that she's been notified of another job opening up. He asks her if she's thinking of taking it. Rhona promises that whatever she decides, she won't leave him in the lurch. Pearl listens in, and is quick to tell Rhona that Paddy will do fine without her help. Paddy is more concerned over Aaron than he is over his work, so he asks both Rhona and Pearl if they have seen Aaron this morning. Pearl happily reports that she believes he was with a young lady the night before, meaning Bryony. She asks Paddy if Aaron brought her to Smithy Cottage for the night, which sends Paddy into a stuttering declaration that he doesn't know, and that whatever Aaron gets up to in his room with his "friends" is Aaron's business. At the garage, Aaron is sitting off on his own having a smoke when Ryan walks up. He asks if Bryony has rung him yet. Aaron is brief and tells him only that Bryony came over and then she left, and that she wasn't his type. Ryan is in disbelief that Aaron would consider Bryony "not his type" after the girl openly flirted with Aaron, willingly went with him to his empty house, and then he simply sent her home. Aaron states that he has standards, and he doesn't sleep with just anyone who comes along. This leads Ryan to tease him about his standards being too high. Later, when Ryan is on his break, Aaron checks his phone to see if Jackson has called him back yet. He then calls the other man once more and leaves another message. He cuts the message short when he hears Ryan approaching, and ends by saying he hopes they can meet up. Ryan overhears the last part, and assumes that Aaron is calling Bryony. After work, Aaron takes matters into his own hands and goes to Bar West in search of Jackson. He finds him having drinks with a small group of friends. Jackson has clearly not forgiven Aaron for how he treated him the other night, and is short with him while Aaron tries to ask him if he's gotten his messages, and if he can maybe have a word with him. Jackson gives in and offers to buy him a pint. While he waits at a table for Jackson to return, Aaron looks around Bar West. Although uncomfortable, he is clearly more accepting of the men he sees there this time than he was the first time he walking into that pub. Jackson comes back with Aaron's pint, and gently ribs him about being in a gay bar, and the dangers of being around gay men. Aaron isn't bothered by Jackson's teasing, and instead comments on how the other man isn't bothered by any of "this," meaning Bar West and the men gathered in it. Jackson responds with a bit more teasing, finally getting Aaron to smile. Afterwards, it's Aaron's turn to grab drinks, and when he returns, Jackson asks him how his stress levels are. Aaron says he thinks he can handle it now, so Jackson tells him it's time to move on to stage two: acceptance. Aaron tells him that if any of his mates knew he was there, they couldn't accept it. Jackson tells him that it's true some of Aaron's friends might drop him, but if nothing else, he will be given the chance to find out who his real mates are. Aaron offers to buy Jackson another drink, but he declines and tells Aaron to drink up since it's time to get off. Misunderstanding him, Aaron becomes hesitant and asks him if he lives far. Jackson is surprised and explains that he only meant that he has to get a to a site early the next morning, and needs to get some kip. Embarrassed, Aaron hurries to gather up his jacket and rush out of the pub. Jackson catches up to him outside of Bar West and tries to assure Aaron that he wasn't trying to get rid, and that he was telling the truth about needing to get up early. Aaron starts to tell Jackson that he just thought they'd go home together, but trails off without finishing his sentence. Jackson tells him that he knows a lot of guys, both gay and straight, go home with someone new every night, but that he's not like that. He says that he doesn't sleep with anyone on the first date. The two men share a moment, and it seems like they might kiss. Instead, Jackson acts responsibly and doesn't take advantage of Aaron's confusion and vulnerability. He ends the night by telling Aaron he will see him soon. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock Guest cast *Charlie Haynes - George Costigan Notes *First appearance of Alan Turner since 3rd August 2009. Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes